Data storage devices (DSDs), such as disk drives and solid state drives are employed in numerous areas such as computer systems (e.g., desktops, laptops, portables, etc.) and consumer devices (e.g., music players, cell phones, cameras, etc.). User data is typically stored in a non-volatile memory, such as a magnetic disk or a non-volatile semiconductor memory (e.g., Flash memory). A DSD manufacturer will typically employ a number of tests stations for executing an extensive suite of tests when developing a new line of DSDs in order to develop and validate various aspects of the operating system that controls operation of the DSD. If an error is encountered while testing a particular version of the operation system, all of the test stations are typically paused so that the problem can be resolved and an updated version of the operating system loaded into the DSDs. This slows development time of the operating system as well as increases development cost since the test stations remain idle while updating the operating systems of the DSDs connected to the test stations.